


Dressed to Impress

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gay, Large Cock, Light Muscle, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Oral, Penis Growth, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After being confused with a girl at a market, Lucius receives a dress that will apparently make him 'irresistible to men'. Normally, Lucius wouldn't care for such a gift. But ever since he and Raven joined Priscilla's group, Raven has started to pay more attention to his sister than to Lucius. In an attempt to gain Raven's favor back, Lucius dons said magical dress, which leads to unexpected but desirable results.





	Dressed to Impress

The Etrurian blonde monk Lucius calmly walked through the bustling lanes of a local market. The noise and excitement coming from the people around him was quite pleasant, a stark contrast from the misery of war that usually surrounded him. As he passed through the shops, he tried to find if any of them sold new light magic tomes for him to use. But that wasn’t the reason he suddenly stopped in the middle of the dirt road. It was something entirely different, something Lucius wouldn’t have normally stopped by. A clothing shop. Specifically, a female clothing shop.

Taking a few careful steps towards the racks full of clothes displayed in front of the tent, Lucius began to examine the various dresses and gowns. The monk didn’t really have a good eye for clothes, male or female. Most of the time he felt comfortable enough with the monk robes assigned to him by the Church of Elimine. But ever since he and Raven had joined Priscilla’s group, Lucius’ interest in clothes for the fairer sex had steadily increased. For whatever reason, Raven had begun spending much more time with Priscilla than he spent with Lucius. And when the two were together, he’d constantly comment on her appearance and her attire, noticing how nice and pretty they were. Thus, Lucius had unwittingly started to take interest in clothes that would look good on the troubadour. He never went past admiring them, but sometimes Lucius imagined himself donning the beautiful dresses. Would he then be able to get back some of Raven’s attention? …

“Hey, you there!” 

Jolting in surprise, Lucius suddenly heard a loud voice clamor from within the shop. He turned towards the entrance to see a round man with a tight apron, presumably the shop owner, staring daggers right in Lucius’ direction. The monk gulped. Only now did he realize how bad it looked for a supposedly holy man to be looking intently at some female clothes. He probably thought Lucius was either some kind of pervert or that he was here to steal some merchandise. So, as the shop keep dashed towards Lucius, the monk couldn’t help but close his eyes and brace himself for impact.

However, no such impact ever came. Despite Lucius’ stiff stance, no matter how long he waited, no strike darted in his direction. Realizing this, the monk finally opened his eyes, only to see the short shop keep standing before him with a smile.

“You there!” The man spoke warmly. “You have to be the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life!” 

Lucius let out a sigh of relief. It was good to know the man hadn’t meant him any harm, despite the fact that he’d been confused with a girl once more. Actually, it sort of made sense if he really thought about it. He was staring at some female clothes after all. 

“Ah, actually… I’m not-” Lucius opened his mouth to try and clear the confusion, but before he could finish the man began speaking again. 

“You’re so dazzling and charming~” The shopkeeper praised Lucius. “You simply must have this dress!”

Suddenly, the man pulled out a long ornate white dress from behind his back. The white silk gown looked like an intricate wedding dress, albeit a bit shorter at the hem. It was such a striking dress that Lucius was left speechless at the sight. Of course, he couldn’t accept much less wear such a thing. But again, Lucius couldn’t even think of voicing his opinion when the man continued.

“It’s not just a normal dress you see.” The shopkeep exclaimed, patting the dress’ soft fibers. “With this dress, you’ll be able to get any man you desire. No one will resists your charms!”

In an instant a spark lit in Lucius’ mind. A dress that could get any man’s attention? Even Raven’s? … “Wha-? And you’d give a girl like me such a precious dress for free?” Lucius spoke with the girliest voice he could muster, moving his body in an effeminate manner. 

“Yes, yes!” The man shouted gleefully. “Your beauty is so grand it wouldn’t be fit for any other girl!”

Lucius made a tender and thankful smile, which the shopkeeper ate all up. He thanked the man over and over as he took the dress and began walking off. And the further he walked, the faster his pace became, his heart beating faster at the thrilling thoughts of crossdressing and getting Raven’s attention back.

 

Standing right in front of his full-sized mirror, Lucius stared deeply at his reflection, the silky white robes of his brand-new dress draping over his skin. He twisted and turned his body, looking at himself from every possible angle. He had to admit, he looked pretty good in this outfit. Most of the work was being done by his naturally feminine physique, but Lucius really felt like this dress honestly fit him.

Unbeknownst to the monk though, this was because of another magical aspect this dressed possessed. Right from the moment he put it on, it began to slowly change his body, making him girlier and more effeminate by the second. His face had softened up considerably, a light layer of makeup appearing on it to make him look prim and proper. His skin became smooth, all pores disappearing as his hands became dainty and spruce, like those of a proper lady. Even his butt expanded, slowly growing rounder and rounder until it filled up the dress better than most other women could.

There was truly no denying that Lucius looked astounding. He had been a bit wary to try the dress on at first, given all the taboos that came with doing that sort of thing. And he did feel a bit guilty for tricking that old man into thinking he was a girl. But actually seeing his beautiful reflection in the mirror made Lucius lose any doubts he could have had about this. With this dress, he’d absolutely get back the attention from Raven that he so desperately missed. The two of them could finally be best friends again, brothers in arms, devoted partners. Maybe this dress would even make Raven so astonished that he would finally confess his love to-

Lucius shook head ferociously. No that wasn’t right. It’s not like Lucius wanted that sort of relationship with Raven or anything. Sure, Raven was handsome, cool, kind, strong, brave, awkward at talking with people, really caring despite his tough appearance… Er- Even though he was all those things, the two of them were just very good friends, and that was just how Lucius wanted it to remain. This was just a plan to get back his attention, nothing more. The only reason why these thoughts wrung around in his head without control was the growing fervor he was feeling from this plan.

Quickly erasing that little mishap from his thoughts, Lucius’ mind switched tracks to what really mattered right now, presenting himself to his best friend. After confirming that the dress didn’t look completely horrendous on him, Lucius was more than ready to show his new self to Raven. His body shivered with excitement, unable to stay still from the sheer levels thrill he was feeling. Doing something like this was so wrong… Especially for someone that served a higher calling like himself. But to break such a taboo just in order to take back Raven filled his whole being with warmth. He just had to make sure no one else saw him.

He took a few quiet steps towards his tent’s entrance, walking so carefully it was as if he walking on a floor made of glass, when he abruptly shot his head through the tent flaps and began examining his surroundings with a keen eye. His head swayed left and right. Back and forth. In every direction in which he could move towards. So much so that his neck began to ache from the excessive stretching. He really wanted to make sure that the coast was clear before he left towards Raven’s own quarters. And as the wind stopped blowing and the camp fell silent, he felt it in his gut, he had to go now. 

A loud gulp came from Lucius’ mouth. It would be a difficult task. Not only was Lucius not used to running, but he’d also be running with a dress. However, this was his only chance to do it. If he didn’t go now, he’d never go. Gathering up all his courage, Lucius gently lifted the hem of his dress and bolted out his tent at speeds so high he looked like a Pegasus in the sky. With his long blonde hair straying behind him, Lucius spent all his energy on his feet, trying to get to Raven’s tent as fast as possible. His heart beat faster, his breath quickened. Lucius couldn’t help but let a stray smile cross over his face. The risk he was undergoing, the taboos he was breaking, the opportunity to get his best friend back, these thoughts whisked about in Lucius’ mind making him feel amazing. A tremendous surge of energy coursed through his body as adrenaline rushed through his veins. He would make it! He was so close! 

When he finally arrived at Raven’s tent, Lucius crossed through his friend’s tent flaps the same way a runner crosses through a finish line. Not caring how awkward it might make him look, Lucius dropped his hands onto his knees and tried to catch his breath. He panted and heaved with such intensity it looked like he was seconds away from passing out in the spot, yet his grin was as wide as it’d ever been. He’d done it. He’d successfully managed to get to Raven’s tent without anyone else noticing.

However, his mission was still far from complete. Taking one more deep breath, Lucius straightened his back and recomposed himself, making it look like the mad dash he’d undergone just a few of seconds ago was part of his daily routine. Scanning the room for any signs of the red-haired mercenary, Lucius’ eyes bulged out as they caught a glimpse of Raven laying down on top of his bed, polishing a shiny blade. Lucius’ smirk widened across his whole face. 

“Oh Raymond~” The monk sang sweetly, his body unwittingly striking a provocative pose.

Upon hearing his best friend’s voice, Raven quickly craned his neck up to face Lucius. “Oh, hey Lucius. How are you-?”

A loud metallic clang rang out into the room, Raven’s sword dropping right on the ground. The same way the mercenary was unable to grasp the sword in his hand, he failed to grasp the image before him. Standing proudly in the middle of his tent, was Raven’s best friend, Lucius. But instead of sporting his regular conservative monk clothes, he bore an elegant ornate white dress, the kind a beautiful princess would wear to her wedding. Raven never expected to see such an image in his life. To think that the usually calm and reserved Lucius would be performing such bold act in front of him left Raven astounded. What’s more, he didn’t look half bad in that dress. It was like his body was specifically modified to fit it.

Lucius couldn’t help but feel joy as Raven’s eyes stabbed his body with vicious intensity. His heart beat faster, sweat pouring down at absurd rate. This was all he’d wanted, to have Raven to only look at him. And it was a monumental success! Raven’s gaze was so frozenly fixated on him that even if Lucius took the dress off, the image of him wearing it would still be burnt inside of Raven’s mind. From now on, Lucius would make sure that Raven’s attention was only focused on him.

“Like what you see?” Lucius commented erotically, his warm and heavy exhalations clouding the temperate air in the room.

Still, Raven said nothing, his face permanently stuck in an expression of shock and surprise. The mercenary was trying to come up all sorts of excuses and explanations to what was happening. Maybe he was dreaming, or this was some type of exhaustion-based hallucination, or maybe he’d poisoned or even cursed. But the longer he continued to stare at Lucius’ dazzling appearance, the more it became apparent that this was no dream. This was real life. Lucius had actually entered Raven’s tent while wearing a dress, and Raven had to deal with it.

Trying to shed away his surprise, Raven shook his head with vigor. He switched his expression to a more relaxed one and opened his mouth in order to ask Lucius about the elephant in the room. However, before he could utter a single word, Raven felt a thick fog of confusion cloud over his mind. His thoughts became sluggish, his thinking turning almost completely absent as a purple mist began to cover his eyes. Soon, his pupils and cornea were totally covered by an incandescent violet color. 

In a matter of seconds, all of Raven’s worries and concerns were washed away, replaced completely by pure lack of thought. No doubt another part of the dress’ magical properties, the mercenary now stood solemnly with a stoic emotionless expression that was not unfamiliar to the redhead’s face. What was unfamiliar was the other set of changes that began affecting his body. His already built musculature beefed up even more, pecs becoming larger, muscles becoming harder, to such a degree that he started to look like an average Berserker. What’s more, his cock also began to plump up in size, growing so large and thick that it visibly bulged through Raven’s pants in its still flaccid state.

Lucius, of course, noticed one of this. He was much too busy with the excitement he felt from Raven’s gaze to actually pay attention to what was going on with his best friend. In his mind, Raven was so utterly shocked at Lucius’ dazzling dress that the only thing he could do was stare at Lucius in wonder, the exact reaction that Lucius had been looking for. 

Raven did in fact start to do something though. He slowly stomped towards the presenting monk the same way an undead monster stomps towards an unsuspecting victim, his footsteps crashing down on the ground unceremoniously. Lucius held his breath in anticipation, his body shaking excitedly. Raven had taken some time to viciously stare at him, but now he was actually moving towards him! What would he say about Lucius and his dress? Would he like it? Would he reproach Lucius? Or would he merely just stare at him in silence a bit longer? Lucius welcomed any and all of these reactions, feeling overjoyed at the tremendous amounts of attention he was receiving from Raven. 

Unfortunately for the monk, Raven did none of these things. Instead, he merely planted his hands on Lucius’ shoulders and pushed him down with force, making the monk fall down onto his knees.

“Ouch!” The blonde-haired man yelped, more out of surprise than out of pain. Upset at Raven’s sudden brazenness, Lucius angrily lifted up his head towards Raven. However, Lucius’ anger was quickly extinguished as an intoxicating musk slapped him square in the face. The monk’s eyes widened tremendously, his eyes meeting Raven’s humongous semi erect penis, just slopped out of the mercenary’s pants.

Panting strenuously, Lucius stared unwaveringly at the monster python a mere inches from his face. Raven’s snake trouser was so long it was almost as big as his arm! Its thick veins pulsated madly, blood effortlessly flowing into it while the whole behemoth grew redder and girthier by the second, bobbing up and down slowly due to its colossal size. And Elimine, the stench, the sweet disgusting stench that permeated from his meatpole filled Lucius’ nostrils with a noxious fragrance that was both unappealing and oddly intoxicating. Like a moth attracted to a flame, he continued to take deep whiffs of the odor without any care for what the consequences may be, which propagated a haze of sexual desire in Lucius’ mind. All in all, it was a grotesque affair. Raven’s penis looked so unnatural it was like it didn’t belong on a mortal man. Lucius felt that he should be disgusted, completely appalled by it. Yet the contrary was quite apparent, for Lucius’ erect penis poked unapologetically through Lucius’ dazzling dress.

But the main question that was still burning in Lucius’ mind was why. Why had Raven suddenly decided to pull out his cock in front of him? Lucius conjured up thousands of possibilities in his mind, trying to explain his best friend’s actions, but none of them made a lick of sense. This wasn’t something that Raven would do! His Raven would never treat him with roughness or present himself in such an indecent way. The utter bizarreness of the situation made Lucius completely unable to predict what this Raven would do next.

Though he wouldn’t have to wait long to find out. Lucius barely had any time to react when Raven suddenly took hold of his dick and pushed it past Lucius’ lips, straight into his mouth. At first Lucius tried to pull back, looking to resist Raven’s invasion of his mouth with all is might. But the mix of arousal and confusion that stirred throughout his mind made his attempt quite the weak one, and Raven continued to push his shaft down Lucius’ throat without much resistance.

As Raven’s python continued to slither all the way down Lucius’ throat-hole, the monk began to choke and cough. Thanks to the fact that one of his main airways was being blocked, Lucius desperately tried to take in deep breaths with his nose, further ingesting more of Raven’s manly stench which in turn rumbled his mind even more. It was quite the uncomfortable position, having an object almost as thick as a log clogging his throat. Yet, his dick was the most erect it had ever been. How could such a thing be so arousing?

Once Raven had pushed his entire length inside, Lucius felt his nose caress the mercenary’s fiery pubes. Lucius’ eyes rolled to the back of his head, straining harshly. Though they were open, he couldn’t see a single thing. He could only feel the massive dong jammed in his throat, taste the palpitating pole that rested atop of his tongue and smell the marvelous scent that emanated from Raven’s private area. All of Lucius senses were now solely dedicated to Raven’s cock. 

Putting his hands on top of Lucius’ head, Raven began to slowly pull out his penis. Lucius felt some relief at the liberation of his airway, thinking that, though he might’ve found himself in a strange situation, at least it was ending. However, his hopes would quickly be dashed for, before he’d even taken half of it out, Raven thrust his cock deep into Lucius’ throat once more. Lucius’ brain bounced around in his head like a ping pong ball from the immense amounts of strength contained in Raven’s pelvic movements. He lost his spatial awareness for a second, confusing up and down, and left and right. But once it was over, he did his best to focus and shake the confusion away before-

SMACK! Raven thrust his dick again, his drooping balls lightly smacking against the bottom of Lucius’ soft chin. Then he slowly pulled his penis out, and with a swift motion typical of a mercenary, he shoved his cock down Lucius’ throat again. Then again, and again, and again. Soon, Raven had started to rhythmically thrust in and out of Lucius’ mouthhole, grunting softly with every push. Lucius’ mind felt like a whacking toy in the hands of an overactive child, getting slammed back in forth inside his cranium in a way that would probably leave some sort of damage. 

So intense was Raven’s assault on Lucius’ mind that the monk was having a hard time thinking straight. His thoughts were becoming all fumbled up, unable to stay steady through each one of Raven’s violent motions. And with Lucius’ consciousness slowly diminishing into nothingness, a stronger, more dominant feeling began arising within himself. Unmitigated raging lust. Without realizing it, his firm resistance morphed into mellow acceptance. His tongue greedily swirled about in his mouth, trying to savor as much of Raven’s tangy goliath as he could. His head moved back and forth independently of Raven’s touch, going along with the mercenary’s motions without objections. And his tiny dick prodded against his dress with life, ready to blow at any second.

Meanwhile, Raven kept the same dull expression he bore at the start of it all, his eyes still colored a vibrant violet as stunning as an amethyst gem. His face did shift a few times, from making some quiet grunts every now and again. But in its entirety, he acted just like a robot, mechanically moving his body without any show of emotion. Though that isn’t to say that he wasn’t enjoying Lucius’ throat. Quite the opposite, in fact. That much was apparent by the relentless throbbing of his cock as it happily slid in an out of Lucius’ mouth. It was just that his regular mental capacities weren’t quite there. His pleasure, however, was about to reach its final destination.

Once Raven’s expressionless face contorted into one of discomfort, it was clear that the mercenary was quite close to achieving his orgasm. His balls shuddered from the churning sperm within him while his penis pulsated with force, ready to blast at any second. Gasping loudly, Raven began to thrust with even more ardor and fervor than before, acting as if climaxing was his only purpose in life. The desperation displayed in his movements was clear, the ginger-haired man plunging his cock inside Lucius over and over until- 

SPLUURT~

With one final commanding thrust, Raven began releasing all of steamy manseed down Lucius throat. His sticky nectar effortlessly coated Lucius’ insides in white, the mercenary unleashing such a thick load it was comparable to that of a stallion. Relief was plainly visible on Raven’s face. His expression softened considerably, as if a humongous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Lucius too bore a face of unadulterated bliss, his mind nowhere to be seen as gallons of cum were dumped into his stomach. The monk had some trouble breathing, but the sweet concoction that flowed through his taste buds was so fantastic that he couldn’t help but accept it without complaint. So great was his enjoyment of Raven’s sweet cum that Lucius had creamed his underwear with his own seed.

When Raven’s balls were finally fully emptied, the mercenary let out a gratified breath. He staggered back, his softening cock unceremoniously slipping out of Lucius’ mouth, and promptly fell on the ground. Though his eyes retained that brilliant lavender color, it seemed like he had spent all of his energy at the moment. As for Lucius, once his mouth was freed from Raven’s grasp, he didn’t budge an inch from where he was. A dopey joyous smile was still plastered all over his face, and he continued bobbing his head back and forth rhythmically, as if some unseen specter had taken over Lucius’ throat for Raven.

So intense was Lucius’ disorientation that only once his mouth began growing cold and his saliva started to dry out did he realize his face was no longer in the process of getting fucked. Recognizing this sudden freedom, Lucius shrank down shyly, a harsh blush coming over his face. He really just… Had sexual intercourse with his best friend. And what’s more, a part of Lucius felt like he really enjoyed it. Of course, one could chalk it up to the state of confusion and lust he suddenly found himself in. Yet Lucius knew that when he was in this state, he truly enjoyed Raven’s touch.

Raymond… Just thinking his name was enough to send butterflies through Lucius’ stomach now. Lucius didn’t normally try to think too hard about the extent of his relationship with Raven. He was, for the most part, content with how things were between the two before Priscilla had arrived. But now that he’d committed such a… Carnal act with Raven, there was no way things could go back to the way they were. Lucius could feel it in his heart, something had fundamentally changed between the two. They would either become lovers or cut their friendship.

What choice Raven would make, Lucius did not know. Hell, and Elimine pardon him for cursing, Lucius didn’t even know what choice he would make. It’s not that Lucius had anything against those sorts of people. He wasn’t the kind to hate someone for such a petty reason. It was more that Lucius didn’t really know what he wanted. The boundary between friend and lover was so slim yet so vast… Sure, Lucius enjoyed this intimate interaction with Raven, but that wasn’t a solid foundation for an intimate relationship.

Before Lucius could come to a conclusion over this change in relationship with Raven though, said man suddenly stepped in front of him, breaking the monk away from his thoughts. Lucius looked up hoping to see the regular Raven, so they could talk in depth about their future together. Instead however, he found Raven now fully in the nude, his penis proudly presenting an erection that made it look like Raven hadn’t just had a session of mad sex a few minutes ago, and eyes still blinking with that accursed violet hue. 

Without saying a word, Raven pushed Lucius onto the floor, the monk’s back crashing against the soft tapestry covering the earthy floor of the ten. He tried to get up but found himself unable to as Raven grabbed hold of his legs and lifted them up in the air. Lucius shuddered at Raven’s tight grip. It was clear to him from Raven’s new bulging muscles that the mercenary could crush Lucius’ soft body with ease if he wanted to. Yet the way he handled him with enough care to not harm Lucius made the monk’s heart shiver.

The moment Raven pushed away the hem of the dress and ripped off Lucius’ conservative plain white boxers off, Lucius finally understood what Raven was doing. He tried meekly to struggle away from Raven’s grip, but his attempt was obviously fruitless. A feeling of dread began to run up Lucius’ spine as the heat emanating from Raven’s colossal monster approached the monk’s whimpering hole, yet Lucius couldn’t explain the wide expectant smile that appeared unapologetically on his face. 

Time seemed to stand still for Lucius as Raven’s cock grimly hung just a few centimeters from Lucius boihole. His meatpole was massive, there was no way it would fit in Lucius’ tiny virgin cavern. His butt wasn’t ready, HE wasn’t ready. Getting that mammoth shoved into him would absolutely break his body. Yet his heart palpitated with excitement, his breath held in anticipation. This was it! Raven slowly pressed his cock against Lucius’ twitching hole, slowly but forcefully nudging it inside. Raymond was going to fuck him~

“GYAHHHH”

As a quarter of Raven’s gargantuan dong sunk inside of Lucius’ back hole, the monk let out a screamed a note so high pitched it would leave even the most talented female singers jealous. Lucius gritted his teeth, saliva slowly slobbering out of his mouth as Raven forced more of his cock further inside him. Lucius could barely believe it. Raymond’s dick… It was going inside him. He could feel it strenuously grinding against his inner walls, propelling itself deeper and deeper inside. It was quite painful actually, Lucius’ unspoiled hole obviously not trained to take a rod of Raven’s size. But Lucius couldn’t help but feel a tinge of joy in his heart at the thought of taking his beloved Raymond’s penis into his butt.

What’s more, it seemed like Raven was enjoying every bit of it as much as he was. Through the ginger’s dull expression and gleamy eyes, Lucius could tell that he was absolutely relishing in this experience. Raven pushed forward with purpose and determination, letting his lust drive him the same way instinct drives a predator to hunt. The aura of lust and arousal that surged from his every movement was so thick and powerful that Lucius felt intoxicated at its mere presence. 

Lucius could feel the entire weight of Raven’s body pressing against his own as Raven finally finished jamming his entire length into Lucius’ backside. It filled him with a strange sense of satisfaction, a feeling of bliss he’d never experienced before. It was like he was fulfilling his true role, nothing but a meat toy for Raven’s sexual satisfaction. The thought was very crude but also very arousing. 

Arching his hips back, Raven slowly began to pull his dick out of Lucius’ hole, before violently slamming his whole body forward again. Lucius’ trembled from the potent impact, his bubbly butt jiggling in waves. Raven’s motions were so intense Lucius could feel the aftershock drift all the way to his mind. It was fantastic~ Then Raven did it again, slapping down on Lucius with such strength that his whole core reverberated in shock. Then again, and again… Before long, Raven had started a steady flow of pumping and cocking with a sexual drive that rivaled that of a rabbit in heat. 

The pain Lucius felt before was all but completely eliminated by now. Only pleasure arose from his boihole, which Raven pounded without any mercy. Giving out a mild groan, Lucius felt the same fog of arousal begin to cloud his mind once more. It felt so exhilarating, so liberating… To throw his rational mind out the window and let only lust and instinct drive him forward. But Lucius realized that this wasn’t what he really wanted. He didn’t want to be in a daze while Raven fucked, he didn’t want his libido to be an excuse for the feelings he was experiencing. No, he wanted to be in complete control of his faculties while Raven ravaged his butthole. He wanted Raymond to make love to him.

“MMMMHHHH AHHHH~” Lucius cried out in joy.

It felt so good to finally accept his feelings of homosexuality. His heart and his asshole thumped loudly in sync. His lovely Raymond… His sweet and beloved Raymond was making love to him~ Lucius could think of nothing better. He felt Raven’s tremendous cock rubbing against his insides. This amazing cock that belonged to the one he loved, Lucius only wanted to bring it pleasure. And the way it filled his backside… It was as if he was filling a hole in his heart. This big, thick meaty member… Lucius wanted more of it~

“YESS RAYMOND!” He yelled with bliss. “FUCK ME HARDER. FUCK YOUR TWINK LITTLE MONK HARDER~~~”

Though Raven gave no indication on whether he’d heard Lucius or not, he did start pumping Lucius’ ass with more fervor. The monk’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his cock bobbed back and forth jovially with every thrust. This was it. Pure bliss. Lucius would never be able to feel anything better in his entire life. His whole body pulsated with pleasure, with love for Raymond. In a matter of seconds, Lucius ascended to a realm of joy higher than anyone had ever gone to before. 

A joy that carried so much command it looked like it was infecting Raven himself. The mercenary panted and heaved as he flung his body onto Lucius’, his face no longer as emotionless as it once was. Now, it bore a look of desire, pure unfiltered passion. The man moved like a crazed beast in heat, desperately lunging his body about in search for that sweet sweet release. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Precum was already oozing steadily off his cock and his balls were churning out sperm like crazy. Raven stood at the precipice of pleasure, staring down at the abyss of ecstasy. Just one push and he’d finally be enveloped in climax. And one final push was what he gave.

“OHHHH YES RAYMOND!!!!” Lucius erupted in delight as he felt Raven’s manhood erupting with sperm. “GIVE IT TO ME RAYMOND~~”

As Raven’s hot sticky seed began to inundate Lucius’ insides, the monk wrapped his arms and legs around Raven, basking in all the warmth his body emitted onto and into Lucius. His tiny cock, pressed harshly against Raven’s solid abs, sputtered a disconnected jet of cum through his dress that stuck their two torsos with steamy manmade glue. Lucius closed his eyes and drifted off to heaven, happily accepting all the sensations that came over his mind, while Raven sat on top of him motionless and overwhelmed. And through all of this, Raven’s cock continued to spew a constant stream of slick rich sperm that reached the most inner parts of Lucius’ body. It was as if his balls were instantly replenishing with more juice as they became empty.

After what seemed like an eternity, it looked like Raven had finally emptied his supply, his surge of sperm finally fizzling out into nothingness. Now completely satisfied and spent, Raven struggled out of Lucius’ grasp and fell back on the floor, sitting upright with a numb expression and his eyes still colored with a glowing purple color. Lucius didn’t mind, however. He was much too preoccupied relishing in the afterglow of sex and love. Something truly magical had just happened here. The seed of love had been planted and bloomed within Lucius, and he couldn’t be happier about it. This new relationship with Raven was better than anything he could have ever dreamed of…

So what was he doing sitting there like some sort of dummy? In a flash, Lucius bolted onto his feet, instantly regaining all of his energy as if nothing had happened. He’d just actualized his love with the beautiful and lovely Raymond. Having intercourse with him twice wasn’t enough, they had to make up for lost time! Shaking with excitement, Lucius quickly stripped out of his dress and jovially skipped towards Raven. 

“Oh Raymond~ Now that we’re officially lovers, we’re going to have to have lots of more sex~” He sung gleefully. “I’ve been wanting you to take me for a long time, so you really owe me lots, OK?”

However, as Lucius stepped closer to Raven, he noticed something was different. His eyes… They were no longer violet! Did that mean that the regular kindhearted Raven was back?

“Oww…” Raven rubbed his temple delicately, a pained and confused expression on his face. “Lucius?”

“Oh Raymond! I’m so glad you’re ok!” Lucius knelt down and gave Raven a big hug. “You had me a bit worried~”

“Lucius what… What happened?” Raven asked, a bit of dread in his voice.

Though the question didn’t bring Lucius any joy either. He knew that Raven wasn’t acting normally when he was under that… Trance. But now that Lucius really understood his feelings, having Raven not know about what just happened was also a terrifying fate. “Wait, do you not remember?” He shot back with worry. 

“I remember… I think. We- err… We-” A fierce blush came upon the mercenary’s face. “We did it together…”

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. That was good. Crisis averted. Now the two of them could finally have their-

“I’m sorry Lucius, I didn’t mean to do what I did.”

Suddenly, Lucius’ whole world came crashing down. Raven didn’t… Like him that way? Even after what the two did together? Even after Raven remembered it? It was unthinkable, unimaginable. Lucius had been so happy just a few seconds ago, only for this newfound happiness to crash in a matter of seconds. Why, was the only question that entered Lucius’ mind. How? 

“It was just…” Raven sighed. “That dress. Seeing you in it… It’s like I couldn’t control themselves.”

Anger began flaring inside Lucius, his face lighting up a bright red. So it was the dress, huh? That stupid dress! First it was Priscilla and her stupid pretty dresses that took all of Raven’s attention. Now, when Lucius tried one on, he finally got to tap into some of that, but apparently, Raven only cared about the dresses, not the people wearing them. Was that really the reason Raven did that to him? Just because of the stupid dress?

“Well, if you like this dress so much, why don’t you wear it?!?!”

Without any warning, Lucius grabbed the dress off the floor and slammed it onto Raven, covering the mercenary’s body in white. Raven tried to wrestle out of the silky cage he was trapped in, but the sheer amount of shock he felt at his friend’s sudden assault left him unable to fend off the gown. As Raven’s head popped through the collar and his hands poked through the armholes, a strange tingling sensation began to affect his body.

His bulging muscles began to gently deflate into soft tissue, losing their firmness and mass in favor of tender pleasant skin. His enormous cock retracted into hist body, continuously losing much of its delicious girth and length until it was only a mere 2 inches long, with a cute foreskin cover blanketing over its head. Inches were lost from his height, sending him closer to the ground, while his hair grew longer, reaching up to his shoulder. Even his face softened up, replacing his usually sour expression with a gentle more feminine one. Now, where Raven once stood, appeared to be someone that looked like Raven’s twin sister, although undeniably male.

“What the-?” Raven gasped, placing his hand on his throat. His voice too had changed, becoming more tender and higher pitched.

That was when Raven noticed something strange happening to Lucius. Before him, his best friend began growing larger and beefier. Thick, hulking muscle began protruding all over his body, engorging his arms, legs and chest. The abs of gold that appeared on his torso were so burly they would put Hawkeye to shame. And then his cock! It began slithering out from his body like some giant snake monster slithering from its layer. It became larger and larger, wider and wider, seemingly unable to stop growing, until it was almost as thick as a silver lance. Lucius had just transformed into an Adonis! Peak male performance! If there was any doubt about Lucius’ gender before, it was all but gone now. 

“Oh Raymond~” Lucius called out seductively. His voice still had the same pitch as before, though for some reason it sounded much more commanding now. “I think I’m starting to understand how you felt~” He sang out happily, as his eyes became a deep shade of violet.

Realizing what was coming next, Raven tried to step away in fear. However, not being used to moving in dresses, Raven stepped on his own gown and tripped on the floor.

Lucius slowly stomped towards him. “How about we officially consummate this relationship, hmmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gents! It's been ten billions years! I apologize for my bout of inactivity. This is my last semester in college so things are really rough. I'm probably not going to be able to pull anything close to a regular schedule until things calm down, so I'm sorry about that. But there's nothing I can really do. Just how things are. Anyways, I had this idea for wanting to do someone turning from straight to gay with Lucius and Raven, so this is what I came up with. It also mixed with another idea I had for a magical object that makes a guy so attractive that other people can't help but fuck them. This is my first piece of writing in a long time, so I feel kind of bleh about it. But I hope that it's enjoyable enough for others. I'm going to try to get some more stuff done this week, since its spring break, but I also have to do schoolwork, so we'll see how it goes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
